dimensionalvoyages_expanded_pokedexfandomcom-20200215-history
Bulbasaur Line
Bulbasaur, is a fairly rare pokemon hailing from the Kanto Region. It was first discovered around 5000 B.C where it was popular amongst the ancient Kantoians. In the modern world. Bulbasaur is a popular starter pokemon in the Kanto Region alongside Charmander, Squirtle, and the occasional Pikachu. Many new trainers will pick Bulbasaur as their starter. Bulbasaur is a rather easy pokemon to care for, although its evolutions will gradually become more and more difficult to control. And much stronger. Bulbasaur is the international symbol of the ICOPL. Physical Appearance Bulbasaur Bulbasaur is a small turquoise pokemon related distantly to frogs and dinosaurs. It has a wide toothless mouth, large red eyes, and small nostrils. The pokemon has occasional dark spots on it's skin which variey from bulbasaur to bulbasaur, no two are exactly alike. Bulbasaur has short legs with small white claws, they are currently harmless but will grow as the pokemon evolves. The most notable feature about bulbasaur is the large green bulb growing out of its back. This bulb will also grow with the pokemon. Ivysaur Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur at level 16. And in this state, not much has changed at first glance, however, ivysaur's teeth and claws have grown to a greater lenght. And the pokemon is also slightly taller. Also, the bulb on it's back has grown into a small flower. Ivysaur's ears have also fully developed and the pokemon can hear much clearer now. Venusaur Once Ivysaur turns into Venusaur upon reaching level 32. It has grown much fatter and larger. And overall, much more fearsome. The bulb has now grown into a massive, mushroom-like flower, with many smaller plants growing around it. sharp scales coat it's body. And it's mouth is now full of teeth, however, they are small and aren't best for biting based attacks. Venusaur's eyes have changed. Due to the stiffness of it's scales, Venusaur's eyelids always look have closed. Giving it a "lazy" look. However, as the reader will soon learn, Venusaur is anything but lazy. This pokemon can also mega evolve. In this state, Venusaur has developed ever more plants. Including a large pink flower on the forehead. The dark spots from it's past evolutions also return, and it's eyesight is much better than ever before. Notable abilities. Vine whip, Razor leaf, and other famous grass type moves are often accosted with any member of the bulbasaur line. As most of said moves can be learned by any form. Venusaur also seems to enjoy crushing it's prey in the wild (see below.) Using it's immense weight. This pokemon is venomous and can poison you if you get too close. Outside of battle, members of the bulbasaur line small enough to fit indoors are often a major help at home, using their extendable vines as extra appendages to grasp things out of reach of their owners. They often do this without even asking first. These pokemon will also often use the enjoyable scent of their flowers to freshen a foul-smelling area, like many flower-related pokemon, making them natural air-fresheners. Note that Ivysaur and Venusaur will often do this as a reflex reaction to when they encounter a bad-odor. All three pokemon will use their claws in the wild for hunting and marking territory. Habitat Bulbasaur are forest dwellers, who typically will live solitary lives deep in the wilderness. Making them slightly rare compared to most other grass-types. Diet Bulbasaur are herbivores, feeding mostly upon fruit, grass, vegetables, and just about any form of edible plant it can find. This however, is mostly because it's teeth at this stage are not designed for eating much else. Their teeth also aren't fit for eating nuts, and tougher types of vegetables. These two objects, along with fish and eggs, can be eaten by Ivysaur. When the pokemon becomes Venusaur, it becomes fully omnivourus. Now eating anything edible it can find, including other pokemon. (Hoeever, plant-pokemon like Bellsprout are common prey for ivysaur.) Anatomy. Bulbasaur, like most grass types, has a unique skeletal structure, the interior of the pokemon's bones are hollow, and interestingly, have roots of some sort growing in them. It is believed the plant's on bulbasaur's back have a symbiotic relationship with it's host. The plant's roots are protected within the bones, and the pokemon provides both access to sunlight as well as water. Another interesting fact is that when a bulbasaur or any of it's evolutions drink water, half of the liquid goes to the pokemon, and the remainder is provided to the flower on it's back. Thus enabling both to survive. Other than this, the overall internal structure of all three members of the Bulbasaur line shares the overall basic layout of all grass types and other four-legged pokemon. Trainer Tips Should you encounter a wild Venusaur, it is highly recommended that you leave as soon as possible. A wild Venusaur is rated XXXX on the ICOPL scale. And approaching one will likely result in a poisoning. And if the Venusaur has young near it, then it will increase it's danger greatly, likely attacking on sight. The best way to acquire a Venusaur is by evolving it from Bulbasaur. Which are rare in the wild, but one of the common three starter pokemon for trainers in the Kanto region. If you want Venusaur, you'll want to select Bulbasaur from the lab when you start your adventure.Category:Gen 1 Pokemon